


Sanctum

by anothermiracle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Dragonbent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermiracle/pseuds/anothermiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by pereg1ne's Dragonbent AU.</p><p>She was his sanctuary, and in her arms was where he found refuge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctum

“Terezi, you need to stop seeing him.”

“I know, I know…”

“Terezi, I’m serious.”

She didn’t want to face him. Her knees were up against her chest, and her arms wound tight around her body, as if shielding it from the waves of bitter regret and shame crashing against her. But to no avail, as tears started collecting at the corner of her eyes. Letting out a shaky breath, she buried her face once again in her arms, refusing to reveal her humiliation to the boy pacing in front of her.

She could hear the anger rolling off of him – every step he took dug into her conscience, every time his hand ran through his hair felt like he was sifting through her guilt. Muffled curses spilled out of his mouth in running phrases, and occasionally a growl or two escaped as well. He was getting more and more frustrated by the minute – that much Terezi could tell.

“A bastard like him doesn’t deserve to exist in a two-mile radius from you, Terezi. For God’s sake…!”

Karkat’s fists were clenched by his sides as he attempted to erode the ground with his sneakers. He could feel his whole body humming with rage, and he knew that that wasn’t a good sign. Slowing his steps, he took deep breaths, timing them such that they were in unison with the motion of his legs. But then a memory of _that guy’s_ wry grin would slice through his brain, and his pace would hasten again, fists clenched and breathing heavy.

The cycle repeated a few times, and he would’ve thought that it’d get easier after a while, but it didn’t. Having exhausted this option of pacing aimlessly, he stopped and glared at the floor. Every single thought that manifested in his frontal lobe seemed to be about him and how _he_ had hurt her. He hurt her. He hurt her. He _hurt_ her.

“Kar-“

Terezi’s voice fell on deaf ears as a familiar red glow emitted from the boy. Suddenly, with a blood-curdling scream, Karkat crouched down onto the floor, his head digging into the dirt. His skin began to wither, giving way to hard grey scales that encased his body. Two large growths emerged on his back, before expanding and turning into a pair of membranous wings. His limbs elongated and his fingers stretched, fingernails replaced with sharply curved claws. The agonized expression on his face was lengthened to complement the snout that augmented his countenance.

In front of Terezi, now, instead of the gangly teen with a too-small physique, stood a ferocious fire-breathing dragon, red eyes shining with the promise of unshed tears. Karkat’s head thrashed around, barely missing the walls of the narrow alleyway. The snarls that left his throat cut through the silence the night brought. Quickly, Terezi stood up and rushed to the front of the creature.

“Karkat! Karkat! Calm down…! You’re going to wake up the whole neighbourhood!” She whispered loudly.

The dragon continued his pained shrieks and Terezi began to panic.

“Karkat! Okay, okay! I won’t meet him anymore..! Calm down!”

The thrashing stopped, but the screeching continued, albeit softer this time. Terezi’s eyes softened. Her arms reached out to encircle his broad neck, and she rested her head against his scaly chest. His agonized screams slowly dissolved into whimpers.

“Shh… It’s okay. He won’t hurt me anymore. I’ll be fine. Just calm down, okay? Please…?” Her voice took on a comforting tone, and she ran her fingers along the contours of his scales.

Slowly, the tension began to ebb away from Karkat’s body. His muscles gradually began to relax under her ministrations. The small movements of her head against his neck coaxed his heartbeat to decelerate, and his thoughts to turn towards the small girl currently clinging onto him for dear life. Soon, he felt the world becoming bigger, and him, smaller. The grey scales that hung onto him like a second skin began sinking into his body once more and his shrunken arms went around Terezi’s tinier frame.

His wings however, did not retreat back into his back just yet. Instead they went around him and wrapped around her like a cocoon. There and then, Karkat vowed to himself, that nothing – _nothing_ – would ever harm his damsel, and despite his hidden identity, he would always be there to protect her – like a knight in shining armor.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out pereg1ne's amazing Dragonbent AU at http://peregr1ne.tumblr.com/tagged/dragonbent
> 
> Follow me at another-miracle.tumblr.com


End file.
